A composition comprising a carbonyl group-containing compound and an amino group-containing compound is cured by baking or drying at room temperature, and thus is useful for coating compositions, adhesives, etc.
J. Coat. Technol., 70 (881), 57-68 (1998), for example, discloses that a composition comprising an acetoacetoxy group-containing polymer and a diamine compound forms a crosslinking coating film at room temperature. The acetoacetoxy group-containing polymer, however, has problematic storage stability, since it dissolves in water with time due to the reverse Claisen condensation reaction of the acetoacetoxy group, or another reaction.
J. Coat. Technol., 74 (925), 83-87 (2002) reported a copolymer comprising 3-isopropenyl-α,α′-dimethylbenzyl acetoacetamido and other vinyl-based monomers as a resin comprising an acetoacetamido group reacted with an amino group, which is not easily dissolved in water relative to a resin having an acetoacetoxy group. However, one drawback of 3-isopropenyl-α,α′-dimethylbenzyl acetoacetamido is that the production process is complicated. Specifically, the 3-isopropenyl-α,α′-dimethylbenzyl acetoacetamido requires multistage reactions when produced from commercially available material, and further requires extractive and distillation purification in the course of production.
WO01/077202 discloses an acetoacetamido group-containing compound obtained by reacting N-(2-hydroxyethyl)acetoacetamido and a polyisocyanate, and an aqueous two-component-version crosslinkable composition comprising the acetoacetamido group-containing compound and an amino-functional epoxy-derived polymer. However, even when diluted with an organic solvent, etc., the acetoacetamido group-containing compound likely becomes solid or semi-solid, exhibiting low fluidity, and thus needs to be pulverized or pressed into pellets to produce the composition. The compound has other drawbacks such as poor compatibility with amino group-containing compounds, and the like.